


Vetitum Amor

by NicoleTheHardyLover



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: F/M, forbidden desire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleTheHardyLover/pseuds/NicoleTheHardyLover
Summary: This is a random read for a friend of mine. It strays from my usual tom hardy vibe to an irresistible Latino male all in the name of naughty smut inspired friendship :-)





	1. You Got It Bad

**Author's Note:**

> The title means "Forbidden Love" in Latin.

She had settled on cherry and pecan. A nice combination for the way he was making her feel lately. 

Like he was making her see what life could be for the first time, popping her life cherry. Whilst also making her feel a little damn nuts at the same time. 

Emma was a pastry chef, a dessert extrodinnaire and part time zumba ninja. She was also married and had been for as long as she could ever remember. 

But this guy, Adam. well he had her baking cookies on a Thursday afternoon to take over to his apartment and feed to him naked in his bed. 

No no, that last part was in her mind. The one she seemed to have god damned lost.

That was her wishful thinking, and her secret fantasy every day since he came into her life.  
He had worked briefly at the restaurant she worked at but had been let go abruptly and they had continued a friendship.  
She had spent many an afternoon helping him get his life in order, making arrangements for a new lease, helping him instigate a bootcamp computer course and listened whilst he poured his heart out to her with personal problems, whilst she held hers close to her chest along with the longing she felt for him. 

Why she was doing this was clear. This man was a fine piece of ass. An ass she wanted bobbing rhythmically between her thighs on his fabric sofa but there was that thing - that one fucking thing that prevented it. Her marriage. Or her morals.  
It wasn't that she didn't love her husband, but she was bored and he wasn't a physical patch on this Latino Adonis. she didn't think that her husband had ever pulled these feelings from her that this man was right now, effortlessly. And it made her see life and attraction differently.

Lust. Desire. A raging horn on. 

Which led her here yet again, at his place, ringing his BELL wishing she was ringing his other one.

"Emm!!" He said opening the door with just a navy towel round his waist.

"Your early"

A fucking towel. Just a towel. Hold it together. Hold it. Her face reddened and she concentrated on the cookies she was delivering. 

"Yeah sorry, i... " and there was the first stutter.  
"I have to be home earlier than usual tonight so I just wanted to drop these in like I said I would. I'm a good friend like that, you Cookie Whore" she said attempting their private joke to stop the obvious awkwardness she was projecting.

He moved to let her past with a grin and she willed his towel to fall down but of course it didn't. 

"Take a seat, Ill go get dressed" 

(Please don't) 

"and be right with you, I need to talk to you about something" he said, rubbing the stubble on his face, his damp hair dripping water droplets onto his broad shoulders.

Emma flopped on his sofa, her jelly legs failing her when he had disappeared from sight. She flicked the TV on and found the music channels already stationed and some slow R&B pumping from the speakers.  
Oops. Usher "got it bad"  
Yup. Someone was taking the piss.  
She changed the channel and settled on something more upbeat and a whole lot less relevant.

When he emerged again she was playing on her phone, researching recipes and laughing at her group chat. 

"What's so funny" he asked her quizzically. He had popped on some blue jeans and a white tee. Casual but smoking hot against his tanned Latin skin. His v-neck exposed a spattering of the tattoos littering his broad chest, his muscles straining from his sleeves. He threw himself down right next to her and craned his neck over her shoulder to look at her phone. The gesture didn't go unnoticed. They were getting more and more comfortable in each other's presence and it was unnerving her.

She liked his leg touching hers and his breath in her ear and she knew she shouldn't but the pull was getting harder to ignore. 

"Oh just my girls on group chat, perving on Tom Hardy" she explained. 

"Not that actor fool again, you make a guy jealous the way you go on about him" he said.  
She laughed and he didn't.  
Something had changed in the air between them, it felt intense and crackly with sexual tension more than ever before. 

He shifted in his seat and she noted he had an erection.  
Her eyes flew up to the ceiling, her face reddening again, not sure what to say or do. 

"What's up em?" He said huskily  
"Don't you like what you see?" He fondled at his crotch as he said it, rubbing a stroke down his tented length. "It's you who's done it to me"

"I'm married" em said. And the sound came out more shakily than she would have liked.  
"I know". He replied "I fucking know." He let out a long, frustrated sigh. 

It was silent for a moment as they both avoided each other's gaze and wondered what to say next. 

He spoke first.

"But it's just... Well in my head your not and maybe if we just gave in it could stay that way. In our heads and nobody else's and nobody would ever have to even know." He said, pleading. 

She concentrated on his eyes and at the intensity she saw there. Before she could stop herself or see reason, she had flung herself at him. Her hands grabbed at his face and pulled him close to her, breathing in his freshly washed scent as she met his big soft lips with her own, his facial stubble scratching against her face.

She couldn't hold in her desire any longer. It had been like this for months, flirtatious banter, sly touches, pent up frustration and she was about to unleash it on him with no fear of the consequences. 

Emma licked her tongue delicately into his mouth as he grabbed her legs in his strong arms, pulling her to straddle his lap. His hands caressed her bum in her zumba leggings, his thick fingers circling her ass cheeks and massaging them as he ground her onto his crotch. She could feel his erection straining tightly against the seam of his jeans, pushing into her, rubbing against her sensitive spot. She could also feel her own wetness starting to seep out of her as they continued to swirl their tongues in tune with each other's, breathing heavily into each other's mouths. 

She pulled away abruptly, removing herself from his lap. 

"We can't. I can't." She said her fingers touching her lips where his had, like they had been burned. 

"Em... Seriously! We are! You can't leave me like this" he said pointing to his bulge as he flung himself on top of her on the sofa, pinning her with his hips, and holding her arms above her head, locking her wrists together. 

"If you really don't want this, you gotta tell me now." He growled at her. "While I've still got a tiny ounce of self restraint"  
She hesitated.  
It was enough for him, he dipped his head down into the crease of her neck and gave her hurried kisses all the way up it to her ear lobe, chewing on it as he reached it. His hands started to roam her body, pulling at her clothes, his lips never leaving every Inch of her skin. He had her vest top removed in seconds and she shivered as her nipples peaked in her bra.

She moaned at the sensations, feeling his hard member stabbing at her inner thigh, the odd twitch from it as she tipped her head back in ecstasy, her legs opening wider to give him more room to let their body's meet. 

She started to protest once again, her words not legible between her gasps, but as his mouth found hers once more he clamped his teeth on her bottom lip, biting it with just the right amount of pressure before licking at the soreness he had just created. 

"Shut. The fuck. Up." He growled. And her clit throbbed at the authority in his deep voice. She did as she was told.

He began to tug against the seam of her leggings, peeling them down to reveal her thongs, black and lacy beneath them. As she wiggled to help him release them, her cheeks blushing, he crouched himself down between her legs and pulled the pantie material to one side, exposing her labia. 

His head dipped down, parting them with his thick fingers as he let his tongue trace slowly down the length of her vagina, tasting her sweetness and returning his wet tongue to lap at her throbbing bud. He raised his eyes to look at her, she was circling his ear lobe, watching his head positioned between her thighs and he kept eye contact as he formed a seal against her clit, sucking against her, then slowly lowering his tongue into her folds. He was breathing heavily against her pussy and he broke the stare a moment later to watch his finger tips as they began to rub circles against her. Her moans grew louder, as he thrust a thick finger inside her and twisted it against her plush walls, adding another one and thrashing his tongue against her clit simultaneously, as he moved them rhythmically in and out, his knuckles slapping against her opening as he finger fucked her, his pace quickening as her breaths did. 

"It's making me... I'm gonna cum" she groaned at him, her legs trying to squeeze together for more friction, her hands forcing down against his spikey hair, styled with product after his shower. 

"You fuckin better do, baby I wanna taste your juices" he said, removing his mouth and thrusting his fingers up her to the knuckle. 

The pressure in her groin increased, baring down against the feeling, she groaned loudly as it rose and tipped her over the edge in a wave of intense pleasure at the feeling of his rhythmical fingers.  
As she contracted he lowered his face into her, licking against the spasms, as her folds jerked spasmodically against his nose. He was wringing her out like a wet cloth, drinking her moistness as it seeped from her until she sagged against the sofa beneath him, her head lolling backwards and her eyes closing with the exertion of it all.


	2. Ice Ice Baby

He rose from her body and kissed his mouth against hers. She could taste herself as he let the kiss linger, slowly getting up and taking off his pants, before undoing his belt buckle.   
He removed his jeans, stepping out of them with his eyes on her the entire time, before pulling his white tee over his head and lowering his boxer shorts.   
His chest was tanned and taut, consumed by art work covering every inch of Latin skin. He was moist, his forehead shiny as his mouth spread into a boyish grin at the sight of her post orgasm, in her underwear beneath him.

"For fuck sake em, you sure know how to serve dessert" he chuckled 

"I need a drink, I won't be a minute, I guess you need a second to recover, right?" 

She nodded in agreement, not able to tear her eyes from his erect cock that was now exposed in front of her. The first orgasm had done nothing to sate her feelings of desire. He had prominent veins jutting out of his skin at his pubic bone, hardly any hair was present meaning she could see his heavy balls hanging below the large circumcised shaft he had casually presented to her. He turned on his heel to walk to the kitchen and she watched his muscular thighs led by a firm buttocks walking away from her. 

She closed her eyes again, her clit was still burning and she realised she needed to feel him inside her before she changed her mind again. She got up and followed him into the kitchen. 

He was stood at his refrigerator, pouring ice cubes into his orange juice, as she padded behind him and reached her arms around his waist to feel for his length. It was slightly softer now, and she laced her delicate fingers around the girth of his shaft, as she kissed against his broad back. He was so much bigger then her, and she wanted to wrap herself around his beastly body and be crushed by every curve of him. 

He let her touch him, his mouth escaping a short gasp at her hand movements, as he raised the glass to his lips and began to swig at his juice.   
Suddenly he turned around to face her, his cock enlarged and jerking between their bodies. He wrapped his hand around her throat and gently but authoritatively pushed her backwards. They walked like that to his oak kitchen table as her ass met the edge of it and he slammed his glass down on its surface. 

He knelt down only slightly, keeping eye contact with her as she bit her lip, picking her up in his strong arms, his hands under her bum and lowering her onto the table top.   
He started to kiss at her neck frantically, his hands moulding her breasts, pushing against the lace material and slowly peeling it down. 

Her hands wandered to his lower back, pulling him into her, his hard cock resting against her panties. 

He stopped what he was doing to take an ice cube from his drink, the juice seeped from his fingers as he traced the square cube of ice over the end of her nipple, her gasps audible as he swirled it around, watching her face contort with pleasure and her mouth form an o shape at the freezing cold feeling. 

The juxtaposition to the burning between her legs was ironic, and she became frantically incensed as she grabbed at his body, kissing him all over his face as her nails found his back and dug a trail down it.   
It got him groaning, dropping the ice cube his hand found her throat as he lightly gripped at it, the other used to line up his hard end with her slick entrance. 

The moan escaping her lips was not like her own voice, loud and guttural as he slammed his cock into her. It filled her so tightly it hurt, but the pain was a sweet and dull ache that could be felt everywhere all at once. The sensation was too much, she rocked against him needing the friction to change the pace of the intensity before she came all over him too soon, but he just held her there, his forehead scrunched with his pleasure, his cock finally buried inside her to the hilt. 

He looked down where they met, as he finally gave her the release she was after by removing himself except for his tip, and ramming back into her once more. The friction was deliciously naughty. He began to repeat it, until he couldn't take it himself and set a violent pace of fucking that moved the table on its legs across the oak floor. Her legs tightened around his waist, her fingers digging into the tight buns of his ass, pulling him deeper as he thrust hard strokes into her, the tip of his dick exploring a place she had never allowed anyone to go before him. They fucked so hard they sounded like wailing animals, each thrust of exertion causing the pressure to build inside her lower belly, and the sweat to build on his forehead. His heavy breath in her ear as she felt him getting closer, his pace quickening, his grip on her tightening and his voice stuck in his throat.

"You gonna cum for daddy like that?" He said, panting desperately. 

"I can't hold off... FUCK...cum for me.. " He carried on, banging into her, his hands gripping at her hips to aid his thrusts. The pads of his fingers buried into her skin, sure to leave bruised reminders of his presence in the morning.

"I've wanted this. So lonnnng." He managed.   
"I know you have too....I know" .....

She felt the pressure rising as he said it, the will to please him so natural to her, she came almost on cue with his demand for it.  
She got louder, and as soon as he felt the first spasms of her orgasm, the tightening of her thighs around him and the twisting of her mouth, he leant in close to her ear, his hot breath making her head spin.

He grabbed her by the chin, looking into her eyes as he let himself go, her tightening spurring on his own release as he poured his thick creamy semen into her, his cock jerking violently as she continued to contract on the length of it. The feel of the mess between them satisfyingly apparent. 

His body sagged against her as their pleasure waves subsided. His chest crushing her until she melted beneath him, like the ice cubes that were long gone in the Orange juice.


End file.
